The invention is a device for mixing liquids having dissolved or emulsified ingredients which have precipitated or fallen out of solution, such as the thick pigment sludge which is found beneath the layer of solvent in paint cans which have been shelved for a period of time.
That the separating of components of paint and other liquids presents a remixing problem is common knowledge. Conventionally remixing has been accomplished by the devotion of considerable time and effort to stirring with a familiar paint stirring stick, although a number of other devices have been developed which normally either rest loosely in the can or penetrate the container and are crank or spindle operated externally of the can. There is a need, however, for a paint stirring device of sample and economical design which does not puncture the container and has no moving parts, but is affixed inside the can and causes the liquid to be stirred by its own inertia as the can is rotated.